The Year that Everything Ended
by OkamiAmmy-chan
Summary: After 10 years since the incident, Minato Arisato has gotten use to moving from place to place. But when he moves to Iwatodai, something is different this time around. But he's trying his best to keep a lifetime secret of his, and he can't keep it if these guys are trying too much to be with him! AU (where Minato's sexuality is a bit reversed)
1. Where It All Began

**I had this idea in my head for a while and when I told my friend, whom found it hilarious, it gave me energy to write this.**

**What I plan for this is following the P3P storyline and dialogue, however it will contain a mix of the female protagonist's social links with the male protagonist dialogue and choices for the story. AKA some of the relationships that the female has, Minato has in this story. but some social links I have left alone, since some are the same.**

**And it will be hilarious.**

**But, the rating may be T, although it will change to M for specific chapters...**

**Ya' know, ****_those_**** moments in the social links. And luckily, I will inform you prior to giving out those chapters.**

**But for those whom want to know more about this, let me ask you a question;**

**What if Minato was gay?**

* * *

_Time never waits._

_It delivers all equally to the same end. _

_You, who wish to safeguard the future,_

_however limited it may be..._

_You will be given one year;_

_go forth without falter, _

_with your heart as your guide..._

* * *

Minato's P.O.V

* * *

[April 6th, 2009; Monday; ?]

My head sways along with the movement of the train as I try to focus on the music in my headphones.

What a strange dream I had...

I hope I never eat my aunt's mushroom bento ever again, because man, dreaming of a weird dude with a huge nose can _not_ be healthy for me.

At least the assistant was cute though. Or well, the shape of said assistant.

Suddenly, I hear the familiar buzz of the train's PA speaker. Taking off my headphones, I listen to the train conductor;

"Due to a malfunction in the swinging system, today's rail schedule has been greatly altered. We apologize to any customers who were in a hurry. The next stop is Iwatodai..." And then after collected groans from passengers up front, I made sure I had all my stuff before settling back into a slight slumber.

XXI

I awoke again to the train conductor;

"Iwatodai. This is the final train bound for Tatsumi Port Island. Please take care to board before our departure."

I stretched before grabbing all of my stuff, and got off the train.

Although, I wish it wasn't so late, as I traveled through the streets. It's near midnight and the place was slowly becoming hella creepy.

[Dark Hour]

"...?" What the...

The scenery changed colors, morphing into a ill green and the sky turned a darker, evil, hue.

Something about the atmosphere seems odd...

...

It would probably be best to hurry to the dorm, and very quickly at that. I rushed towards the top of the hill, where said dormitory was located.

But as I walked from the station, I noticed on the street that there were coffin or something similar was lined along the deserted city.

And the gigantic moon seemed to be more eerily than ever before.

With a twisted feeling in the pit of my stomach, I rushed towards my destination.

Gekkokan High School, Iwatodai Dorm...

Looking away from the tall building, and focusing mainly on the admission pamphlet in my hand.

This will be the place where I will be staying until my graduation...

With a bored daze upon my face, I walked in, back slouched and arms in pocket, ready for the most boring year of my life...

Oh the irony.

XXI

[April 6th, 2009; Monday; Dark Hour]

"Welcome." I jumped slightly, turning around, only to be faced with A strange blue-haired, blue eyed boy dressed in striped clothing.

How cute.

"You're late." He had huffed, "I've been waiting for a long time." Holding up a piece of paper, looking with sparkly eyes.

There's that uneasy feeling again...

"If you want to proceed, the please sign here. It's a contract." Okay that just made it worst.

As if the boy could sense my uneasiness, he smiled with a bright aura; "There's no need to be scared. It only binds you to accepting full responsibility for your actions."

Looking more carefully on the paper, I notice something was written on the paper he held out.

"I chooseth this fate of mine own free will."

Simple enough. I took out a pen that I had in my pocket and wrote my name; Minato Arisato with careful precision.

With an uneasy look, the young boy said, "... Very well. Time is something no one can escape. It's delivers us all to the same end." He took another breath, "Wishing won't make it go away."

He said the end with a smile; "And so it begins..."

And with that, he had disappeared from thin air, almost melting in the darkness...

I hope I would meet him again. He was a weird, but nice kid.

"Who's there!?" Oh shit it's the popo, I turned around once again to only be greeted by a brunette girl with a pink uniform on.

"How can you be... But it's...! Don't tell me..." Looking at her hand, it seemed like she was carrying a gun...

The hell?! I didn't even do anything!

"I-" My mouth was about to say, until another girl's voice rang out, shocking the other one;

"Wait!"

XXI

[April 6th, 2009; Monday; Evening]

"The lights..." The first girl whom seemed to have an obsession with pink said in almost an awed tone.

I had to hold the urge to roll my eyes, as the other girl, with red princess hair, lead us into what seemed to be the lounge of this place.

"I'd didn't think you'd arrive so late. My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm." I slightly bowed and shook her hand. Looking over to the pink girl, I attempted to do the same thing, but she just upright growled at me.

"... Who's he?" She said in the most coldest tone that would probably refreeze Antarctica if need be.

But it seemed Mitsuru didn't notice as she went on;

"He's a transfer student. It was a last minute decision to assign him here. He'll eventually be moved to a room in the normal dorm."

Normal dorm? Wasn't this a "normal" dorm. The heck? Eh, that was probably why they had guns. Some people just like weird things.

"... Is it for him to be here?" Wow she really sucked at whispering, damn.

" I guess we'll see..." Kirijo said in a much more quiet tone, but loud enough so I could hear. Probably not intentional, but eh.

"This is Yukari Takeba." She coughed slightly, "She'll be a junior this spring, just like you." Kirijo motioned to Yukari, who just sighed and shuffled her feet.

"... Hey." She muttered underneath her breath.

Only one thought crossed my mind, only one thought. And it was...

Wow what a bitch.

"Nice to meet you." I said dully, looking over to the side.

She seemed shocked, but said in a nervous tone; "Uh, y-yeah... Nice to meet you too..."

Please, dear lord, that she will not anywhere near someone he would considered a "friend".

If that ever were to happen, someone will have to shoot me. Oh! Speaking of shooting people and what not;

"Why do you have a gun?" I tilt my head, still most possibly wearing a poker face. I tried to analyze her actions to see if she would lie,

"Huh?" She looked surprised, "Um, well it's sorta like a hobby..." Yukari sweated, tugging at her choker once or twice. "Well, not a hobby, but..."

Wow she is really bad at trying to hide a secret, damn.

Lucky for her, Mitsuru intervened; "You know how it is those days... It's for self-defense." She paused before saying, "It's not a real gun, of course."

I had the strangest feeling that they were hiding something. But I suppose the rest was okay and slightly close to the truth. I didn't really care, but it was kind of funny watching them be so nervous.

Ah, yes, I had another question. "Is this a girls' dorm?" Please do not let this be a girls' dorm, please, please, please.

"No, it's not, but... Umm, how should I explain it...? Yukari, in my silent surprise, was the one to reassure me.

But that still that didn't really explain the conditions of the dorm, well, before Mitsuru piped in once again.

"Unlike other buildings, this one's co-ed. It's not your typical dorm, though. I'll explain it to you later when I get a chance." Still as mysterious as ever, this dorm.

"It's getting late," Mitsuru suddenly looked over at the clock. "So you should get some rest. Your room is on the second floor, at the end of the hallway." She took a breath, ,Your things should already be there.

"Oh..." Yukari piped in, "I'll show you the way. Follow me."

_Ugh,_ I silently thought, but followed her nether the less, attempting to be as far from her as need be.

XXI

We arrived at the end of the corridor on the second floor, and Yukari huffed.

"This is it... Pretty easy to remember, huh?" She sounded peppy, but fell silent again, looking away, "... Since it's right at the end of the hall." She laughed awkwardly.

"Oh yeah," she said looking over to me, "Make sure you don't lose your key, or you'll never hear the end of it... So, any questions?"

"Yeah. What was that contract for?" She seemed confused and replied with a frown,

"... What contract?" She furrowed her brow and crossed her arms, and I shook my head, saying quietly 'nevermind' and decided to ask another one.

"Does that kid live here too?"

It seemed to make it even worse, as Yukari's frown had deepen. "What kid? What are you talking about?" She laughed nervously, "... C'mon it's not funny."

"What's not funny?" I matched her frown and shrugged, repeating a never mind.

It seemed she had no idea what I was talking about, I probably imagined it since I was pretty beat.

Yukari suddenly spoke, "Um... Can I ask you something? On your way here from the station, was everything okay?"

Minus the coffins and creepy sky, sure. I said with a simple "Yeah."

The brunette looked relieved, "I see... Never mind, then."

"What do you mean?" Now I was curious, did she want to know about the coffins?

Yukari groaned in irritation; "You know what I- ... Never mind. It seems like your alright."

I didn't know what she meant by that but I shrugged, then she started talking again with a sigh.

"Well, I better get going..." And she started walking, but then she stopped, looking over her shoulder she called out, "Um... I'm sure you still have other questions, but let's save them for later, okay? Good night." Then she was gone for real.

I blinked for a few seconds, and sighed, entering my room in silence.

It seemed everything was okay with the bedroom, and I plopped sdown on the bed without changing my clothes, I was just too tired. Eh, I'll change in the middle of the night.

This dorm though... It seems interesting enough, although all the people I've met were girls... But I guess they're okay.

Except Yukari, screw her.

I pondered who else lived in the dorm, but was too tired and found myself sound asleep minutes later.

* * *

**And we are done! Whew, I hope this was a pleasant read, I tried my best, with looking from the script of the game.**

**Just to remind you guys, reviews really help with encouraging me! So, if you have time, send me some!**

**Ah, yes, just in case I wasn't as clear as before, this story will contain some yaoi, specifically MAX social links in the Star, Fortune and Moon Arcanas. (Maybe even more. We just don't know), but at most this would contain shounen ai. So if you are one to dislike same gender relationships, please, refrain from complaining about it and just leave this alone.**

**Well, I guess that's it for today, I hope you have a good day!**

**~Ammy**


	2. Meetings and Friendships

**Alright, time to get the show on the road with Chapter Two! I wonder what adventures shall Minato encounter, and how would he react to a _certain_ person.**

**Ah, yes, on the subject of people, what should I do about Aigis? Shall I let her remain female and make several following jokes about Aigis commenting on Minato's sexuality or make her a guy? (And get some sweet Easter eggs)Tell me in you reviews! The decision will be made when we get to introduce her (or perhaps him).**

* * *

Minato's P.O.V

* * *

[April 7th, 2009; Tuesday; Early Morning]

I woke up with a short groan, ruffling my hair. Ugh, time to start school. I really just want to snooze in for today.

But sadly I cannot, which was sad.

I quickly got ready for the first day of school (well, for me) and groaned again when someone knocked on the door.

"It's Yukari. Are you awake?"

No, I'm dead, of course I'm awake woman. But now I have a decision I have to make. Ignore Yukari, or open the door like a gentleman.

But I rather not, so I ignored her because this stupid ribbon was bothering me. Like,** why won't it tie damn it**.

"Hello!" She called again, "Please answer the door, or I'll get in trouble!"

I probably shouldn't ignore her. Leaving the ribbon alone for now, I opened the door.

"Good morning." She greeted, "Did you sleep okay?" Like a baby if you're asking, "Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you to school. It's getting late so..." She trailed off; "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah I'm ready," I said nonchalantly, shrugging my shoulders and flipping my hair. (Like a boss, if I may add.) Although, my ribbon still wasn't fixed and I rather not have anyone fix it for me, I still have my pride.

"Okay. Then, let's go." And we both exited the dormitory.

XXI

While we were on the train, Yukari pointed the school out from the windows of the train;

"So, that's it. See? There it is." I didn't like how she treated me like a 5-year old, but it nodded, wanting her to stop talking already.

The rest of the ride consisted of Yukari telling information I already knew and me just looking at the surroundings.

And before you know it, we were at the gates of the school.

"Well, this is it. We're here." She looked over and smiled, "Welcome to Gekkoukan High School. Hope you like it." Then we proceeded on into the school and holy fuck this place is huge.

While we were at the shoe lockers, Yukari told me; "You're okay from here, right?" I nodded and she continued. "You should go see your home room teacher first. The Faculty Office is right there to the left." She took a breath, "... And that concludes the tour. Do you have any questions before I go?"

I thought about it and asked; "Which class are you in?"

She looked at me blankly before shrugging, "Me? I dunno... I haven't looked at the classroom assignment." But looked at me in the eye, "Hey... About last night... Don't tell anyone what you saw, okay?" I nodded and she left with a "See ya' later."

Looking around, I saw other people gathering in front of the board. But I rather not squeeze in with so many people, and followed Yukari's instructions and headed into the Faculty Office.

A young woman with brunette hair noticed me, and asked me to approach.

"Are you the new student?" I nodded and she mumbled as she flipped papers within a folder.

"Minato Arisato... 11th grade, correct?" I nodded, but she was really paying attention as she skimmed the paper, "Wow, you've lived in a lot of different places... Let's see..." She mumbled, "In 1999..." I froze.

She continued, "That was what, ten years ago? Your parents..." She gasp and bowed slightly, "I'm sorry... I've been so busy, I didn't have time to read this beforehand. I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach Composition." She smiled, "Welcome to our school."

"Nice to meet you!" Ms. Toriumi smiled and complimented my enthusiasm.

"Have you seen the classroom assignments?" I assumed she meant the area where all those students crowded around then no. No I did not see my classroom assignment. "You're in 2-F; that's my class." Oh thank god I didn't have to go to that board and get trampled; "But first, we need to go the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon. Follow me."

Now, when I got to the auditorium and got my seat. I suddenly realized that I would stay here for a long time as the Principal droned on and on. So I put on my headphones and stopped listening entirely.

It was boring really, well, until this one guy started poking my back.

"Psst... Hey..." I took off my headphones and looked behind me, to be greeted by this dude.

"You came to school with Yukari this morning, right? I saw you two walking together. Hey, I have a question. Do you know if she has a boyfriend?" He said in a hushed voice.

"I don't know." And why should I know, I just met the girl yesterday. Seriously.

"I see. I thought you might know, but..." He trailed off and shrugged, "I guess not." He still looked at me idly and asked another question; "So, how well do you know her?"

I honestly wanted to smack the dude before a teacher from another class had called out; "I hear talking. I believe it's someone in Ms. Toriumi's class..."

And I believe you should remove that pole from your ass good sir.

But Ms. Toriumi shushed all of us; "Be quiet!" She said in an upset tone, "You're going to get me in trouble!"

Although that seemed to not work. Because as soon as she said that, I heard loads of other student speaking in hushed whispers or even loud outbursts.

XXI

[After School]

Dear god I thought that lecture would never end, the teacher just went on and on and on. Thank the lord that school was finally over and I can go back to the dorm and go to sleep. (Well, go to sleep without having to worry about getting in trouble.)

But as I was getting all ready to go, another student walked up to me.

This guy had this blue baseball cap and on his face was a goofy ass smile. Wait, was that a goatee? Damn.

"S'up dude! How's it goin'?" He smiled large and at that very second I knew, I just motherfucking knew.

This guy will be a jackass one of these days. But before and after that, we will be the best of friends.

Holy shit.

"Who are you?" I asked, but in had a feeling I already knew who he was due to the countless of teachers calling on him through the duration of the day.

"Me?" He laughed and continued, "I'm Junpei Iori." _Called it_ I silently thought, resisting the urge to lift my lips into a smile. "Nice to meet ya'. I transferred here when I was in eighth grade. So I know how tough it is being' the new kid, ya' know?" I nodded, he smiled. "So... I wanted to say, "hey" and stuff..." He grinned more then I knew was possible and did a pose, "See what a nice guy I am!"

I rolled my eyes as Junpei continued on about listening many, many facts that helped prove he was the nicest guy on the planet. However, I noticed out of the corner of my eye, I saw a pink uniform.

Yukari was here, oh shit let the bitching begin.

"Hey, it's Yuka-tan!" I snickered a little bit and Yukari glared at Junpei, "I didn't think we'd be in the same class again."

She sighed and put her hands on her hips, "At it again, huh?" Junpei protested but she continued without giving a single flying fuck. "I swear, you'll talk to anyone if they'll listen." _Reminds me of someone I know _I thought, but listened again; "Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?"_  
_

Junpei looked extremely offended, "What! But... I was just bein' friendly..." He pouted at the near end.

Yukari just scoffed and shrugged. Folding her arms this time, she said; "If you say so." Then she looked towards me, and I gave her a humor shrug.

She giggled a little, but coughed in her hand, "Anyway, looks like we're in the same homeroom."

I thought about it for a second, but went with a generic answer, they ain't getting anything relatively hilarious yet. "Yeah, I know."

She nodded before saying; "Funny, huh?"

Junpei whined; "Hello? Are you forgetting that I'm in this class too?" Then he looked excited all of a sudden; "By the way! I heard you two came to school together this morning. What's up with that? C'mon, gimme the dirt!" He did is weird grabby thing with his hands and I scooted a little away from him.

Although Yukari became flustered for a split second, "Wh-what are you taking about!?" She stuttered, "We just live in the same dorm. There's nothing going on, okay?" She sighed and regained her composure, "Why are people even talking about it? Now you have me worried..." She looked down, before turning to me with slight concern. "... You didn't say anything to anyone about... You know what, did you?"

Hmm, did I? I knew what she was talking about but I shrugged, "What are you talking about?" In a playing tone.

Seems she didn't catch the tone of my voice as she shouted, "Don't tell me you forgot already!" Before pouting, "Seriously though... Don't say anything about last night, alright?"

I saluted her her and said "Yes m'am." In the most mocking tone. She pouted while Junpei stared at the both of us in awe.

Yukari shifted, most possibly because of his staring and stuttered a "What?"

"L-last night...?" he continued to stare and I almost choked on my spit. While I was busy silently holding in laughs, Yukari was not amused.

"Wait just a second here? Don't get the wrong idea! Just listen! I met him only yesterday, and there's absolutely nothing between us! Geez..." She sighed and looked at the time, "I gotta go. I've got something to take care of for the archery team." She glared at Junpei, "You better not start any rumors!" And dashed out the classroom.

Junpei sighed, "Who cares? No one takes rumors seriously, anyway. She's so paranoid." He turned to me, "But hey! It's only your first day here and people are already talking about you! Believe it or not, that feisty girl is actually pretty popular." He punched my shoulder lightly, "You da man! Heheh, this is gonna be a fun year. I can just feel it!" I nodded and we continued talking before parting ways.

XXI

[Evening]

Mitsuru greeted me with a "Welcome back." And resumed reading on the couch. Looking over on the counter, I signed in. after that, I was too tired to do anything, and Mitsuru refused to let me out of the building, so I just plopped down on my bed in my pajamas and became knocked out.

Sweet dreams.

* * *

Third P.O.V

* * *

Somewhere other than our wonderful hero's bedroom, we visit the lounge once again, with Mitsuru idly reading a blue-covered book in hand. Suddenly, another student, dressed in a red vest, jacket in hand; approached her.

And boy does he look confident.

"... Hm?" Mitsuru pulled her hair behind her ear before looking up at said student, eyebrow raised.

"Didn't you see the newspaper?" He didn't even wait for her response and continued; "There's a lot going on."

The red-haired teen nodded, "I know. People who had no problems before are suddenly developing acute cases of Apathy Syndrome... I've seen it in the news quite often lately." She paused, placing the book next to her, and she folded her hands; "They say it's due to stress, but..."

The white-haired teen waved it off, shrugging; "Yeah right," he scoffed, "It has to be _them_. Otherwise, it's not worth my time..." Mitsuru sighed at his response, unfolding her hands and picking up the book.

"You have a one-track mind..." Mitsuru looked up from the book and onto the student; "Will you be okay on your own? The Chairman will be here for the next few days, but after that, I can..."

The male just smirked, "Don't worry, I'm just getting some practice." With that, he exited out, while Mitsuru rubbed her temples.

"This isn't a game Akihiko..." She sighed.

* * *

Minato's P.O.V

* * *

I awoke again, and got ready as if I've been doing this for years. It was pretty fast, took me about seven minutes to get dressed, get packed, and give up on tying the ribbon.

I just really hate this ribbon.

XXI

[April 8th, 2009; Wednesday; Early Morning]

While I was walking towards the front gate, I paused as I overheard two girls talking, or more like gossiping to me.

I don't even bother to listen as the girls chatter away about this other student becoming almost zombie-like. I already knew of the Apathy Syndrome, and I rather not hear about it, shit man. That is not just a disorder, something was wrong and I knew it.

But as long as I have no proof, it's just a superstition.

Then the first bell had rung and all the students rushed in.

XXI

[Afternoon]

I snorted as I snapped awake, holy fuck what was happening.

Then I heard Ms. Toriumi's voice and Junpei poked the sensitive point in my back again.

I groaned, slapping his hand away and looked behind. "What is it Junpei?" I whispered and he stared at me with pleading eyes,

"Help a bro out here man! What author does she like?"

_How should I now?!_ But I thought about it for a little bit, before answering "Fuyuhiko Yoshimura."

Which Junpei repeated of course, and Ms. Toriumi smiled brightly, obviously impressed; "That's right! So you were listening to me after all!" then she went back to the lesson.

While Junpei laughed nervously at her, "Eheheh..." Then he turned to me, "I'm so glad you were paying attention-" I wasn't, it was just a random guess, I tried to say, but he continued; "You really just saved my bacon man, hey, maybe I can treat you for something later?"

He laughed at my face, "Wow, with that sparkle in your eye, I'd have to show you the best place around!"

Ms. Toriumi hushed us and we stopped and turned to pay attention to the lesson. However, I couldn't help but notice the chattering around the classroom.

"Arisato-kun just gave Junpei the answer... He must really pay attention to class!"

I couldn't help but feel flushed, I think my confidence boosted up!

[Charm has increased]

XXI

[After School]

As promised, Junpei approached me after school to show me one of his favorite places, Hagakure Ramen House.

When we arrived into the restaurant, I was overwhelmed with the delicious scent of _food_.

"I love you so much right now, Junpei." I said as we took some stools, he spit some of his water and laughed nervously,

"Nah man, its my treat, with you helping me out and all." I nodded as I looked over the menu. Raising my eyebrow, I pointed a section of said menu, to which Junpei responded;

"What? Oh, that's the special. But I don't reccommend it at the first time, I mean-"

"I want it."

"But-" I interrupted him yet again, my voice straining into the tone of a slightly femine bratty voice.

"_I want it_."

"But-"

"_Junpei if you don't buy me this I will bleed your wallet dry_."

He got silent, his face frozen in his previous expression, then I tried once again; hoping this attempt with be of success.

"_Junpei-_"

"Alright, alright! Geez, don't get your panties in a twist. I'll buy you the ramen special." He groaned, and ordered two of the specials.

While we waited, Junpei turned to me; "So, you really like food don't you?" I nodded furiously as I smelled _everything_.

"Really? So you would date a girl who would cook? No matter how ugly she is?"

I raised an eyebrow at that, "I don't classify anyone as "ugly" or "pretty"." I said as I turned back towards the chef, "By judging a person by its cover is wrong in my opinion. Showing prejudice to others is-"

"Hold it!" He said, covering my mouth, "Man, I never would have guess you could blabber your mouth with a simple little thing." He looked at me a little bit, but grinned that made me want to punch him in the face. Well, more than usual that is.

I mean, Junpei has a _really_ punchable face.

"Not that anything is wrong with that," He laughed, "Talking is good! Makes you less awkward!"

"Excuse _me_." I sighed, "Now like I don't want to talk, no one gives me room to."

He raised his own eye, but before he could ask anything else; the cook came in with our orders.

And it smelled _delicious_.

XXI

After I departed with Junpei, stomach full and being the most content I've ever been for a while, I set out towards the dorm.

Well, that was until I heard a poor kitten mewing.

It was in this old alleyway, behind the local club and entry way of the bar; I found this poor old tabby with the cutest stripes and it was so sad.

Then I went to the closest store and bought like, 10 cat food cans for the poor guy. Although the dear could only clear out one can; thus I made a mental note to feed the little guy for the next few days, that'll do it.

But, as soon as I was about to leave, I was surrounded by what one would probably call "gangsters".

Jesus christ, just my luck.

"Hey kid," This really gruff guy growled at me, let's call him Jackass. "You gots some money on ya'?" Jackass asked, and the crony on his left grunted.

"I saw him get some food boss, he has money." Oh well, let's call this asshole Snitchy-Mc-Snitcherson.

Snitchy-Mc-Snitcherson approached me with knife at hand, "Now gives te' money's ta' us, an' yous won't get hurt."

I rolled my eyes, standing upright, I readied myself against the knife, but before I could kick some ass; a gruff voice rang out, pausing all movement in the alleyway.

"Oi," That one word made all of the guys scramble out, leaving me all alone in the alleyway, well, except the cat and the guy.

"..." We both stared at each other with either curious or annoyed faces, respectively. no one even bothered to make a move, well, other than the cat; who weakly trotted over to the guy's leg.

Looking over him, the dude was dressed in a maroon peacoat, black pants, brown shoes, and this weird beanie that made him _super_ cool.

Well, not like I think he's cool or anything, nope.

"Oi," He said again, but this time he had the cat, which I had dubbed Kuroku, in his arms; "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" I responded back to him in a much more sassiest tone.

The beanie-man just glared, before turning around and walking away, however, I was having none of it.

"Wait!" I ran up to the stranger, "What are you doing with Kuroku?!" I hissed and he looked at me strangely before speaking;

"Kuroku? You named the cat?"

"Yes, I did, now give me the cat."

"No."

"What?! Why not?"

"Because it's not your cat to take."

"It's not yours either."

"..." Again, we were in a silent trance until the man sighed, "How about this, it's sort of obvious that you can't take care of a cat-"

"_Excuse me_."

"Let me finish! You can't take care of a cat _alone_ since you're obviously inexperience in taking care of one. So how about this, I keep it and give it shelter and shots and whatnot and you get to play with it at night, deal?"

I thought about it for a moment before answering in a pouty tone, "Fine, but on some of my free days I get to visit her at morning."

He raised an eyebrow, "How would you even get my address?"

"Easy," I held out my hand, "Can I have your address, phone number, and your name please?"

He laughed, "I don't have a phone number, but I do live under the bar over there." He nodded his head towards the alleyway's direction, "... And my name is Shinjiro Aragaki, kid."

I allowed an idle smile lay on my lips, "Nice to meet you Shijiro Aragaki kid, my name is Minato Arisato and I am your average high-school student."

He chuckled slightly before bidding me goodbye, he patted my head. Then his silhouette faded into the darkness, yet my presence lingered a little while longer.

After finally realizing what time of day it was, I started walking towards the dorm, but couldn't help but wonder a single thing,

_I wonder if I'll get to see him again soon_.

* * *

**Done! I'm a little later than I had originally plan to, but that's okay! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope you wait for the next!**

**But I thought these new installments in between the original game cutscenes were cute and a little bit of a head start for the social links for an opening and I hope it wasn't too much.**

**I really think I want a little too much for this chapter, I mean, 3,000 words?! That's a lot, and I hope I didn't drawl on too much!**

**Anyway, thanks for RJA Seiryuu and currency rotation specialist for favoriting this story and Lemo for favoriting, reviewing, _and_ following this story, thank you so much! 3**

**Again, thank you, reviews, following, or even favoriting a story makes my heart warm and fluffy!**

**~Ammy**


	3. That Escalated Quickly

**Time for chapter three! So exciting~**

**I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that I will try to update ****_every full moon_****, but if there so happens to be a week-long vacation or even summer I will update ****_so much_**** I assure you.**

**As for more pending things to go to, I would like to answer one peculiar person that I do not know the name nor alias of due to the fact they are a GUEST. My, do I often times get quite puzzled what to call them, but anyway, onto more of an answering matter;**

**I just simply adore your idea and shall take it into consideration, because I quite like the idea of Aigis being that weird mom with the attitude of a dad like, Minato brings a boyfriend home, Aigis sends him off elsewhere, and has a sit down with said boyfriend and the second Minato is out of hearing range, Aigis pulls out her hand pistols and questions the poor unsuspecting boyfriend into a sort of terror.**

**Oh my, apologies, I'm getting quite off of topic. Anyway dear, I shall take your suggestion into consideration. Also, to your pending shipping question, I , myself, am unsure who Minato would "swoon" for, but so far I'm planning to share the love equally between the suitors until the end result. (also, I am a Ryoji/Minato shipper as well uvu), and thank you for the idea, as well as enjoying my writing, it makes my heart all warm and fuzzy uvu Although, I would like to give you a name, I don't mind calling you "dearie" and whatnot, but there may be different anons and it'll be hard to tell you apart from only "GUEST". **

**Also, personal shout outs to some new readers: AlchemistofSilver, ShadowWolfDemon19, KuroHanuMiko, Lirry(GUEST), GUEST, and a personal friend of mine, DigitalMaster1100.**

**Ah yes, speaking of Digi, I'd like to thank him for being the person who was the first to know the idea of this series, and being the one to motivate said series.**

**Though, I still think you're an ass for distracting me while I'm trying to work on this.**

**Oh yeah, there's also a key I would like to talk about**

**BOLD- RADIO & SUPPORT or just loud emphasis**

_ITALICS- THOUGHTS/VOICES IN THE HEAD & FLASHBACKS or stressed emphasis_

**Now, I don't believe I have much to say as of now, so onto the recap!**

* * *

_On previous chapter, Minato goes to school! And his stupid ribbon just won't tie, weird, I wonder how's that gonna turn out? ((Wink wink nudge nudge)) Anyway, he meets Junpei, a happy-go-lucky student who also transferred to the school in eighth grade (I don't even know why that was relevant, but eh.) and seems like a killer for the ladies(not)._

_After Yukari's bitching, and some other events, and his ribbon still won't tie. He helps Junpei out on a random answer and gets some free food for it! But then suddenly, he gets surrounded by a pair if gangsters with weapons! Of course, he's able to defend himself and all, but a stranger with a beanie hat (who we find out is called Shinjiro) helps defend him. But he takes the cat Kuroku, with him!_

_Thus, begins his budding friendship with Shinjiro, I wonder when we'll get to see him again?_

_Maybe we'll find out in this chapter, maybe, sort of._

* * *

Minato's P.O.V

* * *

XXI

[April 8th, 2009; Wednesday; Evening]

When I returned to the dorm, after signing in, I noticed Yukari sitting with a sophisticated gentleman and the two seemed to be in a pleasant conversation. So, like the teenager I am, I rudely interrupted it by walking up to the two.

"Oh," Yukari was the first to notice, "You're back." Now why did I feel such a disappointed tone?

"So this is the new guest..." The sophisticated gentleman mumbled from behind his hand, before the two of them both stood up to greet me.

"Good evening." I nodded and he continued, "My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I'm the Chairman of the Board for your school." Cool, I thought while he breathed out his last name in a pondering manner. "... Hard to say, isn't it?" Not really, but I couldn't even get a word in before he continued again. "That's why I don't like introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied sometimes... Oh, how rude of me, take a seat."

I sat down on the plush chair while the other two sat across from me on the sofa. I was starting to wonder why Yukari was being so quiet, but I couldn't care less, the more she's quiet like this, the more I won't be _this_ close to punching her face.

Well, the only reason stopping me from actually hitting her is only because of my morales. Kids, learn a lesson from me, under any circumstance other than a moment where she has a knife or any weapon to your throat you should never hit a woman. Because hitting a lady is not okay, hitting anyone is not okay. Do not abuse anyone or anything (except your wall, because let's face it, walls are pretty good at taking hits) or else you're just a insecure jerk. This has been a lesson from Minato Arisato, use it well kids.

Anyway, Ikutsuki spoke, "I apologize about the confusion regarding you accommodations." Wow does he speak motherfucking regally, seriously. "However," Ugh, I hate those "but" parts, "It may take a while longer before you receive a proper room assignment." I nodded and he hummed, probably thinking what to say next, before actually speaking; "Is there anything you'd like to ask?"

"... Well," Oh god does it feel good to actually have an opinion here! "Who else lives here? Other than, well, Yukari and Mitsuru-san."

Ikutsuki hummed again, before replying, "There are only four students living in this dorm, and that would be you, Yukari, Mitsuru, and another senior called Akihiko Sanada." Huh, so there was another guy living here... I wonder if I saw him yet... I couldn't ponder much, because suddenly, Ikutsuki bumped his elbow into Yukari's hip, which in turn made her yelp and glare at the man, "I hope you all get along... _Nicely_." He paused, and folded his hands together, "Do you have anymore questions?"

"Nah, I'm good." I shrugged indifferently and watched as the young adult stood up, straightening his suit a little.

"Then, I hope you have a successful school year. Now, if you'll excuse me..." I watched as he started walking away before coming into a halt; "You must be tired from all of the excitement. You should go to bed early. As they say, "The early bird catches the bookworm!"..." I snorted and Yukari looked at me strangely, while Ikutsuki chuckled, "I'm glad you liked the pun, and apologies Yukari, I just couldn't help myself!" Then he left the building entirely.

Yukari was still staring at me as I slowly got up from my place from the cushy chair.

"... What?" I asked, looking straight back at her, before she swished her head and stood up with me,

"Just... Just curious, did you just snort?" She asked curtly, before I shrugged and nodded; Yukari continued to stare. "Is that... Is that what you find funny, really?" The girl continued to gape at me as I started to go up my room, calling from behind me;

"I find a lot of things funny, you just don't know what."

Then, I entered the room, many things on my mind seem to blow away as I entered the sweet bliss of sleep.

* * *

Third P.O.V

* * *

[Late Night]

Minato's form flickered on the big monitor, it crackled once or twice before being fully visual. His expression was a complementing one, and he rolled over once or twice in the time while the monitor was on.

In front of the gigantic screen was three familiar figures, Yukari, Mitsuru, and Ikutsuki. With the two female students sitting in front of said monitors.

"Working hard you two?" Ikutsuki asked, then clasped his hands at the tension in the room; "So! How's he doing?" Then the gentleman leaned on the wheelie chairs the two sat on. Well, use to, because at the motion of his leaning, the two girls stood up, almost making him slip, but he too stood up to make sure he didn't fall flat on his face.

"He went to bed a while ago," Said Mitsuru in a calm tone, but her face turned into a nervous one, "He's asleep now. Mr. Chairman, do you think he's..?" Ikutsuki nodded and intercepted her speech;

"Lets just wait and see for now... The Dark Hour is approaching..."

_Tick_

_..._

_Tock_

_..._

_Tick_

_..._

_Tock_

_..._

XXI

[Dark Hour]

The Chairman tilted his head, "Hmm... He's still sleeping. The Dark Hour occurs every day at 12 midnight; you could say it's the "hidden" hour. During this time, an ordinary person Transmogrifies into a coffin, and is oblivious to all that occurs around them during this time."

Then Yukari said, "Um... We know Mr. Chairman... Who are you talking to?"

The man just blinked before laughing, "Oh sorry! I think I just sort of dozed off there. Sorry for scaring you!"

The pink-uniformed student sighed, but looked back at the monitor, "So... Because he's not in a coffin means..?"

Ikutsuki nodded, "As you can see, he's retained his human form. He's fast asleep, although... He is most definitely experiencing the Dark Hour. The only question that remains is whether or not he has the potential. But he must... If he didn't," Ikutsuki laughed, "_They_ would've preyed on him by now."

Yukari shivered, "Scary..."

The gentleman coughed, "In any case, we should just continue to only monitor him for a few more days, just to see what would happen."

Mitsuru saluted, "Yes sir." While Yukari just rubbed her left arm, unnerved, she was;

"I feel kind of bad, though, spying on his like this..."

Mitsuru nodded towards her, "It's alright, we're doing this for a greater cause, Takeba."

That obviously didn't make Yukari feel any better.

* * *

Minato's P.O.V

* * *

_"Master..."_

_"Master..."_

_"Master Arisato if you do not wake up I will have to use other instinctive to wake you from your slumber."_

_"..." _

_"Its the big nose dude, wake up."_

Wait what. My eyes flicked open immediately, only to be greeted by the same elevator room, a gigantic clock overhead, me seated in the exact same chair, and across from me was the same dude I dreamt of the first day.

I was pretty damn sure I threw out that mushroom bento my aunt cooked for me the last time. And I made sure I didn't eat any gas station sushi... Oh god it must have been the time with Junpei, damn it I knew I shouldn't have had that special!

"No it was neither Master Arisato..." I heard a groan come out from the man across from me. Could he read my mind..? Oh man that would be creepy as hell.

"No, I cannot indeed read your mind, you just tend to say things out loud Master Arisato." He coughed into his gloved hand and I could have swore he mumbled a 'well, that wasn't what I was expecting.' Although he continued on, "Pardon my lateness, but welcome to the Velvet Room. My name is Igor, and I am slightly regretting of making your acquaintance."

"Same here." I said, yawning into my hand, while he just stared at me blankly.

"Anyway, this place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter..." He quickly continued before I could interrupt, damn, he was catching on. "Only those who have signed the contract can enter this place..." At the end of his sentence, he snapped his fingers and the contract I signed earlier appeared on the table. Hey, was the mahogany died in blue? Oh shit it was so cool.

Igor seemed to realize my distraction and snapped his fingers again to catch my attention; "Henceforth, you shall be welcomed, sadly, here in the Velvet Room. You are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my help to do so."

"Really?" I asked and he nodded,

"Really, and quite pitifully so... However, I only ask for one thing in turn, and that is for you to abide by the contract, and assume responsibility for all of the choices you make."

I nodded, "I understand. And I shall accept your terms, but let me ask you this; how the ever lasting _fuck_ are _you_ going to help _me_?"

His lips grew into a tight line, before he gave a wave of his hand, and a key appeared into my own, then, he just rubbed his temples; "You shall see in a later moment, and please, refrain from cursing while you're in this realm. Now off you go, I do not wish to even bother with you until I am able to handle your unique personality..."

Before I closed my eyes, Igor stopped to pause, "Ah, I almost forgot there is another resident of this room, who fortunately, now that I think about it, could not be present for your arrival. But now since of the curiosity that is you, I must allow the two of you to meet. It shall be another time, now, good night Master Arisato... 'Til we meet again..."

Then guess what? I blacked out, like a bitch.

XXI

[April 9th, 2009; Thursday; Early Morning]

Now that was a fucked up dream, man, this is why I shouldn't eat out...

But now it's time for school. Woopity-fucking-doo...

Actually, on my way to the school, I met Junpei at the gates and we decided to walk and talk; with him being a bit peppier than usual...

"What's up man? You know, today is like the perfect day for everything! The sky is blue... We're all young... What more can we ask for!?" He had this weird look in his eye, but I couldn't help but chuckle slightly at his antics.

"You're full of energy today." I commented while he was practically skipping on the concrete ground.

"Of course! But dude, you got to listen to this- Oh wait! Hehe, I'm not supposed to say anything, just pretend I didn't say anything!' Then he went off giggling like a school girl into the school.

I worry for him sometimes.

XXI

[Morning]

It seems Mr. Ekoda, the dude that seems to have it out for Ms. Toriumi, was teaching us Classical Literature this time, and I prayed to God that he was better than I thought he was.

He wasn't, he was actually worst.

While going over his introduction about himself, I found myself getting tired all of a sudden; tempted to take a nap, I almost face planted the desk, but I thought logically, and slapped myself awake to listen to the lecture.

"Let's begin." Mr. Ekoda called out, "Open your textbooks, class. First on our syllabus is "Ise Monogatari", the origin of Japanese literature. It's a very interesting story. You youngsters might call it, "da bomb". Anyway..."

Oh dear lord please just shoot me now.

[Academics has Increased!]

XXI

* * *

Third P.O.V

* * *

[Dark Hour]

The scene is familar as before, with Mitsuru and Yukari sitting at the monitors while Ikutsuki entered the room.

"So, how's he doing so far?" He asked, attempting to do the same thing he did previously but the two girls scooted an inch, and he almost fell. But sadly he did not trip, and just simply regained his composure.

"The same as last night..." Mitsuru responded, looking at the monitors with a keen eye.

"Hmm..." Ikutsuki rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "This is very interesting. Even those who have the potential tend to be unstable at first... Some have memory lost, maybe even disorientation... But, this subject is rather unique. He hasn't exhibited any of the common symptoms."

Yukari bit her lip, "But... We're treating him like a guinea pig."

"I understand your concern, but it's imperative that we recruit new members." Yukari nodded, a bit uncertain; "I heard he's your classmate... Wouldn't you be more comfortable working with someone from the same grade?"

The brunette shrugged; "Yeah, I guess... But still-!" She was interrupted by the beep escaping the panels.

Mitsuru typed in the controls and paused, before pressing a large red button and speaking; "Command room... Is this you Akihiko?"

A voice came out from the transmitter; "**Yeah, who else would it be? Godzilla? Anyway, you're not gonna believe this..!**"

There was an audible groan from Mitsuru; "What did you get into this time Akihiko?"

Akihiko didn't even respond to her question, "**Holy shit this thing is so huge! I can't talk right now, this thing is chasing me! Woah, look at those legs! Oh yeah, I'm almost to the dormitory, so be ready! This fight is gonna be interesting.**" Then the transmitter got cut off.

"Does that mean..." Yukari inhaled sharply, "He's bringing that thing over here?! He's crazy!"

Mitsuru just rushed past the frantic teen, dragging her along, before calling from behind her back; "Mr. Chairman! Let's suspend our observation for now. We must prepare for battle!"

He nodded, uneasy as Yukari was; "R-right! Be careful you two!" He called out, waiting a few minutes before hurriedly catching up to them, finally getting the message.

XXI

The scene changes to the dormitory's lobby, there the "Confident-Student" otherwise known as Akihiko, slouched near the door, the two students and adult rushed over to him.

"Akihiko!" Mitsuru called out, which caught his attention as he looked up, groaning.

"S-senpai!" Yukari called towards him, "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine..." He laughed, "Get ready to be surprised, it'll be here any second now..!"

Mitsuru growled, obviously not amused, "This is no time to be joking around!"

Ikutsuki intervened, "Is it one of the them, Akihiko?"

The senior nodded, "Yes, but its no ordinary one-"

He was cut off as the ground started shaking, shocking most of them, and almost making some fall; (Yukari and Ikutsuki) but Yukari's screeched was more terrifying.

"You gotta be kidding me!"

Mitsuru, unfazed by either sound, withdrew a gun from her side, cocking it, she turned to Yukari and Ikutsuki, "Mr. Chairman, please head for the command room! Takeba, go upstairs and wake him up! Then, escape out the back." She paused, before saying, "Whatever you do, _don't go to the roof_, do you hear me?"

Yukari nodded, obviously flustered, "I won't! But... What about you two?"

Mitsuru looked back to the door, holding the gun upright, she said; "We'll stop it from here. Akihiko, you must take responsibility for your actions and fight this with me, or God be damned-"

"Like I have a choice in this matter!" He growled at Mitsuru, before turning to Yukari, "Go Takeba, we'll handle this!" When she didn't move, he snarled, "What are you waiting for?! **_Go_**!"**  
**

She squeaked, turning and running up the stairs, while Akihiko snickered, before calling out; "Run Yukari, run!"

Mitsuru rolled her eyes, "Really Akihiko? Really?"

"Hey," He responded gruffly, "I've been waiting to make that reference for so long, you don't even know."

"Whatever," She scoffed, "I knew we shouldn't have rented Forrest Gump." Mitsuru mumbled as she helped Akihiko up and positioned herself to fight.

* * *

Minato's P.O.V

* * *

XXI

[Dark Hour]

_The fuck is up with this noise?_ I thought sourly as I got off my bed, waking to the abrupt sounds coming downstairs and across the hall. _  
_

I yawned, trotting over to the door before coming to a halt, out of the corner of my eye, my uniform laid on a wooden chair at my desk; I bit my lip... Should I? No, it's ridiculous, it could have just been someone entering the dorm, and I rather not seen suspicious wearing my uniform at the dead of night... But what if I have to fight said person in my pajamas..? God, that would be so embarrassing!... Maybe I'm just overreacting, there's no reason to put my pajamas on- **JESUS CHRIST WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT**.

There was a black blob... _Thing_, staring at me from my window. Okay... Maybe I should put my uniform on, because when my uniform is on it's time for serious business.

XXI

After a quick clothing change I was ready and prepared for almost anything, well.. Except that weird blob thing that seem to have vanished while I was starting to change.

Now to put the ribbon on and the ensemble will be set.

Suddenly, there was a rapid pounding on my door. Hm... I wonder who it could be...

"Wake up!" Oh it's Yukari, just ignore her. "Sorry, but I'm coming in!" Wait what.

Now, I don't want to seem rude, but that bitch just _tackled_ my door open, probably breaking the lock in the process, and while I stood in awe at her, she panted, regaining her breath.

"I don't have time to explain. We have to get out of here, _now_!"

When I was about to speak, she just grabbed my wrist and tugged at it, dragging me outside of my room, then the ground started to quake.

"Okay, what the f-" Yukari intervened me, saying in a frantic voice;

"Hurry! We gotta go downstairs!" But she stopped, before saying; "Wait! You'll need this, just in case."

She just gave me a short sword... Why did she just give me a short sword?

"Alright!" She said, almost proud of herself; "Now, let's go!"

She hurried downstairs towards the back door, breathing heavily she said, "Alright, we'll be safe now..." Then, we heard a sudden noise that made Yukari jumped and I straighten my back, after hearing a satisfying "pop" I listened to the transmitter.

"**Takeba, do you read me?!**" I heard and unfamiliar voice shouting, "**over!**" making me snicker, man, I would like to know that guy.

"**Akihiko, shut up!**" Wow, Mitsuru must be 100% done with this Akihiko guy... Hm, where have I heard of that name before?

"Y-Yes!" Yukari stuttered out, "Yes, I can hear you!" Then she looked at me before replying, "What's happening?!"

Mitsuru sighed, "**Do not worry about us, but be wary! The shadow we're facing is not the same as the one Akihiko saw!"**

Yukari screeched, "What?!" Then, there were multiple bangs from the back door and just for an instant, I couldn't help but hear a voice...

It was a sad and oddly familiar voice, tone filling with dread.

_Where did you go? _

_Mother? Mother, where did you go?_

_Please don't leave me here all alone..!_

"Minato! We should go!" Yukari tugged at my arm, but I stood in place. Why couldn't she hear what it was saying?

_Ah._

I didn't like how it seemed to come upon a realization as it stopped knocking for a minute and begun scratching at the wooden door;_  
_

_Is that..?_

_Mother! Mother! I finally found you!_

_Please Mother! Please let me in!_

Then all of a sudden I heard a "crack" and Yukari gasped loudly.

"L-Let's pull back!" Then she proceeded to drag me towards the stairs. Panting, she looked anxiously as the rumblings of the floor became even stronger, "What are we going to do..? They're right downstairs!" She groaned as she looked up the stairs, "I'm sorry Mitsuru-senpai, but we have to go up..." She whispered to herself, then she dragged me to the second floor.

With a sigh of relief, she looked around. Seeing no apparent dangers, Yukari slid down on the floor; but only to have immediately got back to her feet.

_Mother, I smell you. _

_You smell nice._

_Hey Mother, why don't you come to me?_

_No matter, I'll get you, and then, and then..._

_We'll become one again!_

_Wouldn't that be great Mother?_

I shiver under those words, that would not be okay dude. Then, I felt a rumble underneath my feet. Yukari cursed as she tugged on my arm again;

"Come on! We have to get higher!" Then she made a mad dash towards the other set of stairs. We continued to dash through the steps, and took a breath at the fourth floor. However, the rumbling in the floors worsened, along with the voice that called out for it's "Mother". Which I can only think it could be me.

_Mother? _

_Is that girl hurting you?_

_If she is, I'll take her out!_

_Women are so mean... So cruel..._

_I won't let you get hurt Mother..!_

A similar noise of a glass breaking resounded after that last sentence. I don't know about you guys but I found that voice to be kind of sweet, but it sure was creepy. I mean, damn, yandere much?

"Come on Minato!" Yukari growled, tugging at my wrist harder, "We have to keep moving, hurry!"

And so we rushed towards the fifth floor, but that proved useless as well; since the ground shook wildly and almost got me off my feet, but it seems Yukari found another way to hide that was the most stupidest thing ever; the roof.

Seriously, we have a evil being chasing us and you want us to go to the roof, like, he will never find us here!

Yukari didn't pay me not mind though, as she just sighed in relief as she thought we were far away from trouble as can be.

"I- I think we're safe..." Then the rumbling started again and I couldn't take it anymore, I yelled;

"This is what happens in the horror movies! Have you not watched them?! I mean seriously, the roof? Really? Really. You think the roof is the best place to hide from a surely gigantic beast that could probably climb over walls? Also, calling a place safe before an event is over? You fucking jinxed us! Thanks Yukari, thanks." I took a breath in while she just stood there in awe at me. Unfortunately the ground rumbled once again, but stronger this time, I swirled around only to watch in horror as I finally got to see exactly what was chasing us.

At first I saw one hand zipped up and grasped the side of the roof, and while it pulled itself, I finally got to see all of it; and I regretted being able to see all of it. It had multiple hands for legs, and one of them held up a blue mask that had the Roman numeral for "1" engraved on the top of it. When I looked at it through its eyeless holes, the mask suddenly became animated, and the voice from before screeched out; and now I'm 100% sure Yukari could hear it too.

"**MOTHER, OH MOTHER YOU LOOK SO PRETTY TODAY!**" It purred as it scooted closer towards the two of us, "**BUT WHAT'S WRONG? YOU FEEL SO SCARED... OH DON'T WORRY MOTHER! I WON'T HURT YOU, I'LL JUST TAKE YOU SOMEWHERE FAR, FAR, AWAY...**" It paused when it said that, but began speaking again with a more confused voice; "**YES, IT'LL BE FAR FAR AWAY FROM HERE. AWAY FROM YOUR TROUBLES!**"

Yukari trembled, "T-that's a shadow! But I don't know why it's calling me mother, or why it's even speaking, but I'll protect you Minato!" She took a breath, before saying something, almost as if it were a whisper, "I can do this, I can do this..."

I didn't even bother to pay attention any longer on the brunette; or even correct her. I stood in front of the gigantic... "Shadow", and it looked back at me. Then all of a sudden, I heard a gun cock, and turned to see Yukari holding a gun to her forehead. Woah, that escalated quickly. The "shadow" immediately noticed her, and shouted out the weirdest word ever, while swinging a sword;

"**AGIDYNE**" Yukari screeched, the flames already dying out, and then the gun swirled over to me, bouncing my shoe slightly. I crouched down and picked it up; examining it with peer curiosity, I mean, Yukari literally tried to shoot herself with it; and even though she's a bitch, I didn't find herself to be the suicidal type.

XXI

Meanwhile, Akihiko and Mitsuru were yelling at Ikutsuki to let them help, but he shook his head;

"Calm down and wait! Jesus!"

XXI

The Mysterious boy, or, at least a vision of him approached me and whispered; "Go on..."

Hm, maybe something happens other than brain matter and blood spilling on the concrete..? Well, I wouldn't know if I don't do it... Ah, fuck it, YOLO motherfuckers.

"Per-"

The shadow screeched, rushing over towards me.

"So-"

It withdrew multiple swords, ready to strike.

"Na."

I pulled the trigger, and watched as a blue light envelope me... Looking up, I saw this weird ass thing in front of me. But I had the oddest feeling we had met before.

"Thou art I," It breathed, voice smooth as silk; "And I am thou. From the sea of thy soul I cometh. I am Orpheus, master of strings..."

I laughed, "Boy, do you fucking talk eloquently as a motherfucker." It seemed to get the joke, as "Orpheus" laughed alongside me,

"Thou art I," It repeated, "So it means thou may speakth this anytime."

"Cool." I breathed in softly, not sure how to feel about this. "I most be so high right now." Was the only thing that could leave my mouth after that.

Orpheus laughed good heartily, but that laughter soon came into a shriek, and another placed in his stead. My head throbbed as it's voice wasn't at all pleasant.

"ALL RIGHT ITS TIME TO GET THE PARTY STARTED MOTHERFUCKERS!" The other thing charged at the shadow, ripping it to shreds with its bear hands. Even going as far as to consume some of it. It was disgusting and almost pitiful as the shadow's last words rang in the air.

"**I'm sorry...**"

XXI

"..." Mitsuru was horrified, what on earth was that..?

"... Okay, what in the actual fuck." Akihiko stated for probably all in the room, while Ikustuki remained silent, possibly pondering on what had just transpired.

XXI

My headache seemed to vanished when Orpheus regained back control.

"Apologies Minato, it hath seem Thanatos got the better of me..." He bowed for a more stressed apology. Before straightening completely, "Master Minato! It seems that the opponent split itself! Be prepared for battle!"

Wait what.

* * *

**Chapter Three complete! Wow, this is even longer than the second chapter! Hopefully I didn't run on too much guys, and thank you for reading.**

**~Ammy**


	4. Cutie with a Bootie

**AHHHHHH, Mid-terms are finally over, I'm so happy~**

**So, to share my happiness, I'll give you one more extra one before February Break and the routine Full Moon!**

**Bold- SHADOWS & RADIO TRANSMISSIONS**

_Italics- THOUGHTS or PERSONAS_

**So now onto the responses!**

**DIGI: Nah, I won't tell you. Because fuck I don't even know what's gonna be the OTP for this.**

**GUESTINATOR: I just love your name! Lol. Also, thank you for giving me a laugh omg. Anyone could be the father! It is just up to one's imagination!**

**SERLUVIA: That's a reasonable reason! XD And about cheating on Fuuka and Mitsuru, just... Don't... It'll make you sad and upset; like spending time with someone and having someone else you love equally wishing to spend time with you as well. ;v; Also, I think all of the readers and reviewers hate Yukari because I am bashing her left to right XD And shush child its a plot thingy. **

**Also, a lot of you want to know what I'm gonna do for the Temperance Social Link, just wait, I already planned it out and it is so fluffy you will probably punch a wall to feel manly again.**

**Oh yeah, and welcome new followers! That'll be G.A.S.A, Guestinator (GUEST)(god I love your name), TSoL iNSaNITY, NekoGurl98**

**AIGIS'S GENDER POLL: 1-Male, 1-Female (and Motherly)**

**Now, let's get to the story!**

* * *

Minato's P.O.V

* * *

XXI

[April 9th, 2009; Thursday; Dark Hour]

I entered battle, and boy it was not fun.

I was attacked by two Cowardly Mayas, similar shadows to their original form, but they held no Roman numeral.

"Master Minato, may I go forth and use bash?" I shrugged my shoulders, knowing absolutely nothing about this and allowed him to do so.

I watched as he lifted his harp and struck down a Cowardly Maya in one fell swoop. A slight sting rested in my head, making me confused, but... Damn, that was so cool, I thought and when I turned to him to say so, he suddenly vanished, along with the sting, and the other Cowardly Maya screeched, rushing towards me.

"Ow!" I yelped as it scratched at my legs, "Why you..." I growled and kicked it back, raising the gun to my head once again, and thankfully; Orpheus came forth.

"What would thou wish for-" I interrupted him, yelling "BASH ITS HEAD OFF" in an upset tone. Because damn it, I have a full hatred for the dreaded thing. The stinging returned as the action was repeated, defeating the shadow in an one hit K.O. Now, the battle fully over and Orpheus faded. The swell of power had vanished, almost leaving me as an empty shell.

[You have obtained a new Persona!]

"A-are you alright..?" Yukari asked, then I looked over to her with a blank look, yet, before I could say anything, I fell face first towards the ground; luckily, someone caught me.

"Oi," Came a rough voice, probably the manliest voice I have ever heard; well, next to Shinjiro's. "Are you okay? Hang in there..!"

"Can you hear me?! Minato..!" I couldn't hear anymore of their cries as I slowly slipped away from consciousness.

XXI

[Velvet Room]

I reawakened to the too familiar elevator, the clock's hands spinning way too violently then before. I was sitting in an all too familiar chair, and across from the large nosed man.

"Hi." I said, and he nodded at me.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room Master Arisato. Now... Shall I explain to you what has just transpired?" He asked, his mouth formed into a smirk behind his gloved hands.

* * *

Third P.O.V

* * *

Yukari looked down at the comatose body in front of her, her whole being enveloped into a melancholic state. Then, the hospital door opened, catching her attention; two more people walked in.

"... Mitsuru-senpai..? Akihiko-senpai? What are you guys doing here?" Her voice somewhat cracked as she looked at them from the uncomfortable stool.

"I wanted to check up on how Arisato was doing, and it just so happens that Akihiko needed a check up as well, thus, he decided to tag along as well." Mitsuru explained, before looking at Minato's body with eyes filled with the same melancholic vibe. "... How is he doing?"

Yukari looked back as well, "The doctors say he's stable for now..." Then, she said nothing more, allowing the atmosphere to sink into a depressing one.

Akihiko groaned, resting his shoulder on the doorway. He rolled his eyes and scoffed; "Fucking girls man."

* * *

Minato's P.O.V

* * *

"-And that power is called a "Persona"..." Igor paused as he looked at me, "It is a manifestation of your psyche."

I blinked, processing all that he told me in my head. So... When the shadow attacked me, I summoned Orpheus, who decided, "lol lets help this nerd" on a whim and protected me from getting injured. He also explained the consequences of using some physical moves like "Bash" which will drain some of my own energy in turn for using it.

Otherwise, it was some heavy ass stuff to digest, and is was really confused; "Persona?" I asked in the dumbest tone.

Igor laughed, "It may take some time to fully comprehend." He said in a tone which implied I was stupid as hell, _which I am not_. "A Persona is a facet of your personality that surfaces as you react to external stimuli..." My face must have said my thoughts as he sighed; "... In a your way of speaking, basically its like a sandwich, you want a sandwich, so you get a sandwich, and the sandwich that you make is the "Persona" so to speak. So because you're hungry, you eat a sandwich; in a way it's like you're almost about to die and you're like, hey, I can use my Persona to save me..!" _Oh_, now I get it, but now I'm hungry for a sandwich... "Although a better example is a mask which protects you as you brave many hardships. That being said, however..." He looked at me full of pity, "Your power is still weak..."

Oh, now I am so offended, "Whaddya mean "weak"?" I hissed, but he kept going, without a care. I swear, he was laughing when I hissed at him. Man, this guy is such an ass.

"When you use your Persona ability, you also must channel your inner strength. This ability evolves as you develop many Social Links- the emotional ties you make with others. "Bonds", so to speak. The stronger your Social Links, the more powerful your Persona ability grows." He took a breath, then looked at me and sighed; "Now please, remember that. Now then... Time marches on in your world. Thus, I shouldn't keep you any longer." He grinned madly, "Next time we meet, you will come here of your own accord... Farewell."

I couldn't help but scoff, like hell I'm gonna come at my own accord.

XXI

[April 17, 2009; Friday; After School]

I groaned, my whole body ached and whined, it was terrible. I opened my heavy eyelids, having to blink a couple of times before it became clear. The sun was bright from the white curtains. Huh, I guess I'm in a hospital... I wonder how long I was asleep, oh shit it's Yukari.

"You're awake!" She sighed in relief, "Um, how do you feel?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Well," My voice cracked, and I coughed to clear it, "Other than wanting to jump off a building to wake up my legs, I'm doing pretty good. Now then, what the everlasting fuck are you doing here?" It seems she had ignored my question, talking to herself in small whispers.

"Thank goodness. You finally came to..." She sighed, "How much sleep do you need?!" Apparently, a lot. "It's been a whole week!" A whole week, shit. "... I was so worried about you."

Woah there, hold your horses-

"I mean, you saved my life and all... So I couldn't have you just die on my consciousness, you know?" Oh thank god.

She took a shaky breath, "The doctor couldn't find anything wrong with you. He said you were just exhausted... But you kept sleeping and sleeping." I thought she was gonna fucking cry, but she just took another breath, "Did you know how worried I was?!... Oh... Um, sorry I couldn't do much... I was supposed to protect you..." She looked at me, her eyes filled with curiosity and excitement, "Your power was amazing..."

Jesus. "That's nice Yukari..." I scooted slightly away from her, obviously unnerved at how fascinated she was with my "power". Although, everything was still a bit fuzzy, "... What did I exactly do?" Making sure I had a reasonable distance from her and closest to the door without falling off the bed.

"The power you used... We call it "Persona"." Well, yeah, I knew that much, "And those creatures you defeated are Shadows- our enemy." I knew that woman! But before I could say anything, like always, Yukari began speaking before I did. "We'll explain everything later... I'm really sorry for not telling you this before, but you know... I, uh, I wanted to tell you that... I'm sort of like you."

"... Are you calling me girly?" I asked in a deadpanned voice. Yukari squeaked slightly before shaking her head rapidly.

"No... No! I mean like, my dad died in an accident when I was little..." Oh god is she really saying we're similar just because one of her parents died?! "And my mom and I aren't exactly good terms..." Oh, that's nice, at least _both_ your parents aren't _dead_ or anything. "You're all alone too, right? Well, to be honest I already know about your past..." Oh, do you really..? Do you? My fists clench on the hospital sheet; "But, it didn't seem fair, so I wanted you to know about mine... It was back in '99, and there was a big explosion in the area. Supposedly, my dad died in the blast, but nobody really knew what had transpired." She took a breath, looking out of the window, "You know, he was working with the Kirijo Group. That's why I'm attending here... Of course," She scoffed, self-pity etching in her face, "I panicked and wasn't much help..." Damn straight, "It was my first time fighting them, too..." She sighed, turning her gaze into her lap, "I'm sorry... You wouldn't have to go through this if I wasn't such a coward..."

I couldn't help but feel rage churn in the pit of my stomach. Is she really doing this..? Is she really asking this..? I tried to keep my voice at an even tone; "It's fine... But-"

She interrupted me, wow what a bitch. "Thanks, but still..." She laughed in a cold manner, "Here I'm telling you all this the exact moment you wake up. But while I was waiting, I thought to myself, "I've been hiding so many things from him... As soon as he wakes up, I'll tell him the truth." So..." She smiled up to me, "Thanks for listening. I've been wanting to share that story with someone for a long time." Yukari looked up at the clock above the bed, "Alright, I'm gonna get going, I'll go tell the others that you woke up. And take it easy, okay? Also, be a good patient and don't hesitate to go call the nurse. I'll make sure she'll take good care of you!"

While she began to leave, the brunette gripped the doorway, "... Bye." She said without looking back.

When I knew she was long gone, and no one else was in the room nor listening in. I grabbed my pillow, burrowing my head into it. Something threatened to leave my eyes, but I refused to let it fall.

Why did everyone mention _that_..? I worked so hard to bury it... Why won't anyone listen? All I want is someone to listen..!

Then, when the clock struck 6, I sobbed softly into my pillow. Knowing I would just hate myself even more. Although, this time was different. In the smallest corner of my mind, I heard Orpheus' soft voice;

"_It is alright Master Minato, thou should let out thy feelings. Cry tears of dread, then... Then thou will be able to look forward, and become to walk upright again._"

And I did just that.

XXI

[April 18, 2009; Saturday; Early Morning]

When I walked up to the familiar gates of school, I ended up meeting someone i really didn't want to see. _Yukari_.

"Mornin'." She yawned, looking at me from top to bottom, her eyes squinting when she saw my face. "What happened to your eyes..? It's all red and puffy."

I blushed, was it that noticeable..? "Just some allergies," I looked away, and she nodded pretty much buying the lie. "I still feel tired though..."

She looked at me strangely, "Seriously? Wow, even with all that rest... Is it difficult to walk..?"

"You make it sound like I fucked a dude." I said blankly, while she blushed furiously and stomped away, although she returned after a few seconds.

"Before I leave, Ikustuki-san wants to talk to you today after school, on the fourth floor. Now, I'll be going!" Then she ran away in a quick pace.

Jesus, its like being in front of five-year olds and saying "damn".

XXI

[Morning]

I snorted as I watch Mr. Ono, the Japanese History teacher drawl on and on. God, what I wouldn't do to shoot myself right now.

"_Master Minato, please refrain from speaking upon a subject similar to that_." I heard Orpheus whispered slightly, his voice gentle and soft as per usual. Rolling my eyes, I retorted; in my head of course.

"_Whatever. You gotta admit that this is crazy boring though_." Orpheus sighed and retreated elsewhere while I resumed trying to pay attention to the lesson. Although, he was already calling Junpei to be his victim of questioning.

"What's the difference between the Paleolithic and the Neolithic eras?" Was the question that was ridiculously easy to answer, even if I wasn't listening much. However, Junpei didn't know, of course.

"Pst! Hey Minato! Could you help me out again..?" I nodded, slowly judging him as I told him the answer, which were the tools.

"Correct." Mr. Ono wore a proud smile on his face, but it deflated when he started grumbling. "Ugh, I rather talk about the age of katanas... Everything else is boring..."

"Hey!" Junpei whined, "I answered right and I don't get a reward or anything?! Tch, oh well." He looked towards me with a smile; "Thanks Minato."

I nodded at him, but I heard several students whisper about how smart I was. I became flustered and tried to focus more on the lesson.

[Charm has increased!]

XXI

[After School]

Class had ended for today, and I stretched out with a breathily sigh. It seemed something was going on with the dorm, but I wanted to make a little pitstop first. Since it was like a week later, it was the perfect time to go meet Shinji and Kuroku again.

* * *

Third P.O.V / Shinjiro P.O.V

* * *

Shinjiro was never the kind of guy to worry about someone who he had just met. He wasn't the kind of guy to worry about a stranger in the first place. But there was something with that Arisato kid that wanted him to get closer to the high-schooler. This made Shinjiro wary of the blue-haired boy, yet when he tried to push him away (well, in his mind anyway), it just left him all sad and confused.

So when Arisato just waltzed into the bar after a week of no contact, Shinjiro grabbed the cat and the boy and ran out of there as fast as he could. He ran to the shrine, knowing that it would be the safest place for both of them... Well, there was another, but Shinjiro couldn't go there due to his pride and another's.

"What were you thinking?!" He panted, grasping his knees for support. When he finished catching his breath, he looked up to the teenager who was stroking the cat.

"I don't know," the boy responded in a monotone voice; "What was I thinking?" Arisato then resumed petting the cat, which only caused Shinjiro to sweat.

"Where were you?" He asked, settling beside Arisato with a tensed voice, "You know what I mean." He added softly looking up in the sky, hoping for a distraction.

"In the hospital," Arisato replied calmly, but before Shinjiro could protest, the boy quickly added, "Doctor said I was fatigued and collapsed."

Shinjiro paused, looking at him with a raised eyebrow, but decided to not press further, allowing the pleasant silence overwhelm the both of them.

Though, the man couldn't help but think it was pleasant to have the student beside him.

* * *

Minato's P.O.V

* * *

XXI

[Evening]

When the sun started to set, I realized how much trouble I'd be in if I didn't get to the dorm at this instant. So, I departed Shinji and Kuroku in a rush as I set off to the dorm. The lamp posts being my only guides.

After a bit of running and rushing into a train car, I managed to get to the dorm with the moon only a bit over the horizon. I entered the lobby looking around for anyone. However, no one was present at the moment, leaving me confused and puzzled. Then I remembered that Yukari had informed me how we were all meeting on the fourth floor.

Thus, I started walking up the stairs in a paced manner, thinking how fucked I was for being late. Though, while I passed the second floor, a shadow- an actual one, moved in one of the empty rooms; and against my better judgement, I left it alone. Soon, I found myself on the fourth floor, in front of the command room.

Huh, I wonder why they called it that.

With a heavy mind

I threaded into the room, only to be greeted by several shouts and Ikutsuki's warm welcoming amidst the chaos. I nodded at him warily, and settled in one of the cushions on the couch.

"We just can't force him!" Yukari screeched at the other two, her hands folded into fists.

"It is needed," Mitsuru replied calmly, however, it was quite obvious that she was 100% done with Yukari's bullshit by her stance. "Akihiko is injured and we cannot defend ourselves with only you and I."

Yukari bit her lips and was about to say something, but I felt like interrupting her, because dear lord she was gonna say something to get her ass handed to her.

"I like cat fights and all, but can we please get to the point? I'm kind of tired of being ignored here." I scoffed as the two women paused as they slowly looked towards me, along with a white-haired teen.

Ikutsuki nodded, and turned towards me; "Indeed, now, the reason you were brought here is because we," He looked over to Yukari and Mitsuru with a stern eye, "Need to discuss something of most importance with you." He looked over to the other guy in the room, "Oh yes, this is Akihiko, the other student I mention before. He also was the one that made sure that you didn't have a concussion from your fall."

Akihiko nodded at me, "How's it goin'?" He said calmly, his arms folded across his chest.

Now, I just have to say only one thing. Dear lord he was a cutie with a bootie god damn. I would totally tap that.

Hopefully, I wasn't a big hot mess flushing over him when I nodded at the obviously senior, Ikutsuki intervened and thank The Lord because I was pretty sure I had the most awkward boner for this dude called Akihiko Sanada.

* * *

**Alright, 'bout fucking time that Minato meets Akihiko, and hung out with Shinjiro and Kuroku! I know that it seems like I'm favoring Akihiko and Shinji but you must wait, things shall turn interesting later with their social links.**

**Anyway, vote what you think Aigis' gender should be and all that jazz in the reviews (because I cannot navigate the polling system for the life of me).**

**~Ammy **


	5. The Moon and The Magician

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I hope all of you have someone you cherish and love next to you right now.**

**Or, if you're like me, drowning in chocolate and is forever alone unu**

**Haha, anyway, let's go onto our new followers!**

**Hello ChocoboCloudy and wellhaithar, I hope you'll enjoy this story, as well as the rest of you newcomers!**

**AIGIS GENDER POLL**

**MALE- 1 FEMALE- 2**

**... Do I have anything else to discuss..? Um, I don't think so... Other than the usual... Welp, enjoy this new chapter dears!~**

* * *

Minato's P.O.V

* * *

XXI

[April 18, 2009; Saturday; Evening]

"Okay," Ikutsuki intervened, "Would you believe me if I told you there were more in a day than the usual 24 hours?"

I paused, "Excuse me? I'm sorry I must have heard you wrong..?"

I heard Mitsuru chuckle from the other side of the room, "I'm not surprised by your reaction." She frowned, as if in thought, "However, you have experienced this firsthand."

I didn't quite get what she was saying, so I resumed listening to Ikutsuki.

"Do you remember the night you came here?" Ikutsuki asked me, his hands folded in his lap. I nodded, not sure where all of this was going. "So I assume this means you've seen the signs. You know, the street lamps going off... Nothing was working... There were coffins _everywhere_..." He huffed when I continued to stare, "Did it not feel like you were in a different time? Well, that is what we call the Dark Hour- a time period hidden between one day and the next."

I slowly took in to what he was saying, still not quite understanding the point, but... "What do you mean it's hidden?"

He was silent before replying, "I guess a better way to say that is that most people are not aware of it. But the Dark Hour does exist. It occurs each night, at midnight, without fail. Heck, it'll even happen tonight, and every night to come."

Akihiko pitched in, and I don't think listening to him talk anymore would be good for my health; "Normal people don't realize it, since they're all sleeping soundly inside their coffins. But you know what's the most interesting thing..?" Probably banging you, I couldn't help but think, but Akihiko continued on without a word. "Those creatures, the Shadows. They only appear in the Dark Hour, and they attack anyone who isn't in their coffins. It's our job to defeat them." He laughed a laugh that would make your legs melt, "Doesn't it sound interesting?"

This guy is not healthy for me, seriously. If he inches his face closer to mine one more time, I am authorized to kiss him. Right? _Right_?

"Akihiko!" Mitsuru scolded him, "Why are you always like that? You just broke your arm a few days ago!"

Ikutsuki laughed, "Now, now. He does do his work well." He turned to me, "Long story short, we're the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad- SEES for short. On paper, we're classified as a school club. But in reality, this group is dedicated to defeating the Shadows. Mitsuru is the leader, and I am the club advisor."

The red-head piped in, "A Shadow feeds on the mind of its prey; the victim becomes a living corpse. They're responsible for most of the incidents on the news, if not all of them."

...

_Fucking called it_.

"How do you fight them?" I asked in curiosity, and Akihiko plopped down next to me, most likely beginning to tell me the explanation when Ikutsuki intervened, yet again.

"Although rare, there are those who can function during the Dark Hour. Some may even awaken to a power that enables them to fight the Shadows. That's "Persona"." He paused, before inhaling again, "The power you used the other night. The Shadows can only be defeated by Persona-users. Which means," he smiled, "Its all up to you guys."

I nodded slowly, "I see..." But to make sure, I checked in with Orpheus.

"_Yes Master Minato_?" He replied back, unsure to what I would be asking him probably.

"_Is he telling the truth_..?" I said calmly, eyeing Ikutsuki with suspicion in my eyes.

"_I do not know Master Minato. I am thou, thou art I; so therfore I cannot answer questions where thou hath not learnt of_."

"_Tch_. _Oh well, looks like I'm going to have to go on my gut feeling this time._" I sighed initernally.

"_I apologize Master Minato_."

"_Its fine_," I waved it off as Ikutsuki smiled at me, beginning to speak once again.

"I'm glad you're quick to understand." He pushed his glasses up with his middle finger like a fucking boss. Oh yeah, and Mitsuru opened a briefcase that I did not notice until now and handed me a gun that look like the one Yukari tried to shoot me with.

Good times.

"What The Chairman is trying to say is, we want you to join us. We've prepared an Evoker for you, and we'd like you to lend us out strength."

My lips tightened into a thin line. What would happen if that thing... Thanatos, Orpheus called him. Attempted to rip out of me again. My hands shook, I wasn't sure, and I probably never will...

"I'm not sure if I'm ready..." I started and Akihiko laughed next to me,

"It's all right, just don't think about it too much. Hang out with us for a while, see what we do, and you'll get a hang out of it in no time!"

Mitsuru nodded, "Please, we need your help."

"Wait!" Oh shit I forgot Yukari was here, "You just can't ask him like that! How could anyone say no..? I mean, it'll be nice if he could join and all but-"

I interrupted her, "I don't mind."

The brunette looked at me in bewilderedment. "D-does that mean you'll join..?" She breathed a sigh of relief, "I was kind of afraid you'll refuse. Hah," She smiled, "I feel much better now."

Mitsuru smiled as well, "We appreciate it. If you have anymore questions, you can ask me."

"_Can I ask if Akihiko is single_? _And gay_?" I thought in my mind, to which Orpheus screeched in an unnaturally high pitched voice;

"_Master Minato_!"

"_I was joking! No need to get your panties in a twist, jeez_." I scoffed, and Ikustuki smiled.

"Thank you so much, I'm really glad. Oh, I almost forgot! About your room assignment, why don't you just stay here in your current room? I don't know what the holdup is, but I guess it all worked out in the end." He chuckled and I had the slightest feeling he never really did try to change my livings.

"Holdup?" Yukari's voice only added to my statement, "But wasn't that- Oh never mind." Called it. "It doesn't even matter anymore." She sighed.

Then, Orpheus's voice echoed in my head;

_Thou shalt have our blessing when thou _

_choosest t__o create a Persona of _

_the __Fool Arcana..._

It seems I have establish my first social link... The inner strength within me seemed to be growing, and Orpheus was getting some loot as well and he hummed a happy tune in my head. I couldn't help but recall what Igor said about the power of social links.

XXI

[Dark Hour]

I woke up to a boy sitting on my bed. The same boy I met during my first day here. How strange.

"Hi, how are you?" He chuckled, and god damn I almost forgot how adorable he was.

"How'd you get in here?" I asked, shifting from lying down to sitting up, legs crossed.

"I'm always with you, you see." He smiled, and I felt shivers go straight to my spine.

"Dude, one that's creepy as fuck. But I'll ignore that because your adorableness counter acts that one statement." He blushed at my crude compliment, and giggled behind his hand. Still, with a big ass smile, he spoke in an even creepier tone.

"Soon, the end will come. I remembered, so I thought I should tell you."

"That's sweet of you- wait what." I paused, looking at him with a shocked expression.

"The end of everything... But to be honest, I don't really know what it is." He shrugged and scooted a bit closer to me. He stopped after he was able to lean on my arm;

"Oh," He said in a happy tone, "Looks like you've awakened your power..." He giggled again, "And an unusual power it is. A power that takes many forms, yet is bound by none... It may prove to be your salvation, depending on where you end up..." I patted his head,

"Dude, you have a too large vocabulary for a kid." He laughed and disappeared, appearing at the foot of my bed instead.

"Do you remember when we first met," I nodded, who could forget? "I expect you to honor your commitment. I'll be watching you, even if you forget about me..." He quickly changed the tone of his voice into a happy and fast one, "Okay, see you later!" I waved him goodbye as he vanished.

Man, what a nice kid.

XXI

[April 19, 2009; Sunday; Morning]

I groaned, stretching my back and popping some sore bones. I put on some clothes from my dresser and decided, why the fuck not, let's explore. It couldn't hurt. I mean, it's not like I was going to get _lost_ or anything.

[Afternoon]

Fuck, I'm lost.

"_I do not mean to be rude Master Minato, but... I told you so_." Orpheus whispered in my head.

"_Haha, how about fuck you Orpheus_." I grumbled internally, turning a quick corner. This only seemed to make worst of my situation as I still didn't recognize my surroundings. Orpheus further piped in with his ridiculous but elegant as fuck speech about how I shan't cuss another time for it be to barbaric for someone of my quota.

"_Honestly, it is quite ridiculous for one to cuss like that all the time. Almost as if thou turned into a barbarian_." He sighed and I scoffed, continuing to walk at a more leisure pace.

"_Bitch I might be_." I laughed internally while Orpheus decided to bang his head repeatedly on an nonexistent wall.

Then I, myself, bumped into a wall. Well, it sure felt like it.

"Oh god not you again." I heard a familiar gruff voice above, and I looked up at him groaning, rubbing my head.

"Hey Shinji." I smiled weakly, and he sighed, holding at a hand; which I took. Then he helped me up, however, I couldn't help but notice something odd about him.

"Why are you dressed like a waiter?" I asked, eyeing from his toes to his head. Shinji actually was quite handsome, I realized, when you remove his intimidating beanie hat of course.

The tall man flushed in response, and I couldn't help but laugh. He shot me a glare, before saying, "I owe a friend a favor." He grumbled silently.

"Well, thank your friend for me. Because _dayum, _you look good." I winked at him and he flushed even more. "Oh, you don't need to be embarrassed big guy. Girls be swoonin' all over you behind your back."

"That doesn't help kid." He sighed before raising an eyebrow, "Why're you even doing around this area?" That made it my turn to flush like a tomato. Shinjiro sighed, before correctly guessing; "You're lost aren't ya'?"

I nodded bashfully and Shinjiro sighed again. But he grasped my hand tightly and started pulling me elsewhere. I couldn't help but think one thing and one thing only;

_I am going on a date with Shinjiro, holy shit, I repeat, I am going on a date with Shinjiro. **In a waiter suit..!**_

XXI

[Evening]

Turns out I didn't go on a date with Shinjiro, but it felt like it. So... I guess it counts..? I don't know man. (I'm still counting it though)

But I did wait for him to get off the job in this place around Shirakawa Boulevard. You know, you get a _lot_ of stares for some odd reason, especially if you're being dragged by a person of the same gender. I mean, it's not like we're going to a _love hotel_ or anything. Right..?

... Yeah, I rather not stay around that area alone._  
_

Anyway, turns out Shinjiro was helping his friend as one of the chefs for an actual healthy looking restaurant. Or, that's what I thought until dancers came in.

"Shinjiro, I thought you would take me out to dinner first before dragging me into a strip club." I groaned on the uncomfortable black stool.

"It's not a strip club." Was his immediate response. "It's a rave party, you know, for teens."

"... _Right_." I rolled my eyes before swirling in my chair, "How much do you even owe this guy to do this?"

He shrugged, "He helped me out in a tough situation. Ow..!" He flinched away from the counter, and I immediately stood up.

"Oi! Be careful, tch." I clicked my tongue, "Show me your hand." When Shinjiro refused to do so and sighed and forced him to sit down. "Fine, treat your own damn self, I'll take over from here."

Then I continued to do his job while Shinjiro tended to his wounds, albeit with a sour face. After a few more customers and the occasional drunkard past by for food and drinks, the rush hour stopped, and everyone could go home. Except for Shinjiro, because I wasn't gonna let him out of there without double checking if he patched up his cut hand correctly.

"God damn Shinjiro, I would have expected you to pour cold water onto it first!" I groaned, holding his wrist tightly, to make sure he didn't pull away, _again_.

"Whatever." He scoffed, looking elsewhere. I sighed, before sitting us both down to place some ointment and the gauze on his hand. But I couldn't help but notice a particular thing on his arm.

"Where'd you get those scars anyway." I said with an indifferent tone in my voice. He shrugged,

"Fighting. Mostly with a friend who won't get off my back." He sighed and stood up as I tightened the bandages.

I raised an eyebrow, "Really? Are you alright?"

Shinjiro laughed, "Yeah, 'm fine. He doesn't really punch roughly, it's more wild, so it really doesn't hurt that much." He laughed again, "Actually, that's what we were auguring about. He yelled at me for giving him "lectures" about his sloppy fighting skills."

I sighed, "Please don't fight with your friend, Shinjiro. It's not well if you get hurt in conclusion." He raised an eyebrow, before smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll try _mom_." I punched his shoulder before he settled in an uncomfortable silence. Like good Lord have mercy think about the most nervous person you've ever known, now think of Shinjiro; 10x worst.

"..." I shifted in my seat, I tried to say something but Shinjiro cut me off.

Wow, rude.

"You know, my friend, he's older than you." Shinjiro laughed, "But he's so childish compared to you, it's almost shocking that you're younger."

"How do you know I'm younger than him?"

"I asked around. Some girls in your class started talking 'bout you so I eavesdropped a little bit." He shrugged, and I laughed.

"Dude, you are such a stalker. What next, you know where I live now? Do you know what my favorite foods are? How about what kind of stuff animal do I sleep with, if any?" I laughed some more.

"Maybe if I get to know you more, than I'll know." He grinned and I laughed even more.

"My, Shinjiro Arigaki asking me out? It must be fucking Christmas." He punched me in the shoulder, but ruffled my hair afterwards.

"How about you shut your trap before I regret ever agreeing to hang out with you." I laughed and wiggle my eyebrows.

"Don't you mean confessing your love to me..?" I laughed as he punched me another time, but with more force. Which caused me to rub my shoulder with my hand.

"Another word and I will never make you food." Was his threat and I instantly shut up, because I smelled the food he made for the customers, and if they tasted as much as they smelled. Then dear lord it must be godly.

"Thought so." He snorted, "You know, I'm glad I met you." He said abruptly as he stood up from his chair.

"Hm? Why?" I asked, before standing up along with him.

"Because of a lot of things." He walked away, probably to get his clothes, while I followed shortly, still not grasping what he was saying. But I knew for a fact that he was opening up to me, and that was a good thing.

Then, when he entered the locker room a blue card floated in front of me. A strange voice called out to me.

_Thou art I... __And I am thou... _

_Thou hast established a new bond..._

_Thou shalt have our blessing when creating_

_Personas of the Moon Arcana..._

The card had vanished and Shinjiro returned.

"What's up? Let's go." He said with a raised eyebrow and I quickly nodded, trailing behind him as we walked into the night.

[Later...]

While I was away doing... Stuff, I heard someone call me from downstairs. I inched closer to the door and it was clear Yukari was the one calling out to me;

"Minato? Can you come down here? Like, right now?"

I shrugged and headed downstairs, each step creaking, somewhat crying at the abuse it had a few nights ago on that full moon...

After some difficulties with the stairs, (because dear lord I hated them) I met up with Akihiko, Mitsuru, and Yukari standing in front of the door.

"Okay," Yukari sighed, "He's here now. So, what's this about?" She asked, and Akihiko answered,

"There's someone I want to introduce." He looked in the direction to the door, "Oi, you need to hurry up."

Some tumbles and crashes were heard from outside, Akihiko sighed and opened the door, which Junpei came in tumbling through. In both his arms and hands were luggage.

"J-Junpie?!" Yukari screeched, "Why is _he_ here... Wait... Don't tell me..!" She groaned and Junpei grinned.

"This is Junpei Iori from class 2-F. He'll be staying here as of today, but of course you probably already figured that out." Akihiko shrugged and Junpei chuckled, holding out a "V" sign with his available fingers.

"Wazzup!"

"He's staying _here_!? You've gotta be kidding me!" She cried in a comedic-like style and I laughed. Boy, it was Yukari's nightmare today.

Akihiko shrugged, "I bumped into him the other night. He has the potential, but he just awakened to it just recently. So, I told him about us, and he agreed to help."

"Wha- _You_ have the _potential_?! For real?!" Yukari groaned.

Junpei nodded, "He found me cryin' like a baby at the convenience store, surrounded all of these coffins. I don't remember much, but... Man, that is embarrassing?, he said that's, ya' know, _normal_ in the beginning. Like, being confused and not remembering jack squat. Did ya' guys know that?"

I nodded, finding somthing perplex, "I wasn't like that though."

He huffed, "Big deal, happens to everyone else." He grumbled before saying, "But man, I was shocked to find out with you guys. I had zero idea, and I'm glad I'm not the only one. It would be lonely, ya' know? I bet you're stoked to have me join right?!" I laugh and nodded, "Havin' me join..." He mumbled.

"Huh?" Said Yukari, "Uh, y-yeah..." She chuckled nervously, looking over to me with pleading eyes. _Kill me now,_ was the message that was past through and I shrugged.

"Well," Akihiko cutted in, "That's enough for introductions. I think we're just about ready..."

Mitsuru nodded and Junpei squealed, "Ooh, we're gonna go do something? Sweetness!"

Akihiko nodded, grinning almost sinisterly, "With this many people, we can start exploring that place..."

Yukari tiltled her head, "You mean... Tartarus?"

Junpei made a sound, "Tartarus..? What's that?" He laughed, "Sunds kind of like toothpaste."

I sighed, knowing how stupid Junpei was, I let it slide. But Tartarus... From Greek Mythology, Tartarus was a place where too powerful and devious villains such as the Titan and father of the Gods, Kronos, was chained and imprisoned. It didn't sound good, if one were to go to that information.

"We believe we can find the reason for the Dark Hour there." Akihiko interrupted my thoughts, and Yukari nodded, uneasy.

"I hope so..."

Mitsuru called in, "We'll explore tomorrow, for now, please get some rest, you'll need it."

With that, everyone disbanded, everyone except me and Junpei.

"Congrats," I said, "Welcome to SEES."

Junpei nodded, "Glad to be here. But hey, you know, since we're gonna be teammates and all, I hope we can count on eachother."

I nodded, "I hope so too, Junpei Iori." I grinned slyly, and he returned the gesture, shaking my hand with a slight force.

"'S gonna be a pleasure knowin' you, Minato Arisato."

He went to bed with a wave of his hand, and proceeded to carry his luggage to his room probably, I stood there as a card float down before me, along with another odd voice in my head. This time with a lighter, breezed pitch to it.

_Thou art I... And I am thou..._

_Thou hast established a new bond... _

_Thou shalt have our blessing when creating_

_Personas of the Magician Arcana..._

The card vanished into the air as it did with that time with Shinjiro. I smiled, now agreeing with Junpei's statement the other day ago.

It will indeed be the most interesting year, that I will probably ever have.

* * *

**I'm done! I'm sorry if this was a bit of a rush job, but I wanted to make sure I could make the deadline because all the free time I have for Valentine's day is now occupied with hanging out with my friends for a party.**

**Augh, 3,000 words again... Sorry guys! I'll make sure the next chapter won't be so short! Well, that's all I have to say now, bye bye~**

**~Ammy **


End file.
